


Catch a Cold

by sakuramiko16



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear starts to feel sort of odd after doing some shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clearao fic. I'm pretty happy with it! This was first posted to tumblr.

Clear hummed as he looked down at the list of groceries he needed to get.

Tae had asked him to complete this task as she had an appointment and Aoba had a double shift. He saw her and Aoba off in morning and did a few chores around the house before making lunch. Clear set some aside for Tae and packed a lunch for Aoba.

[I’m coming to drop off your lunch Aoba-san~ <3] Clear typed into his coil and sent if off to his boyfriend. He grabbed the shopping list off the table and carefully put Aoba’s lunch into his pocket.

After the delivery and a quick kiss Clear made his way to the market. “Hmmm…let’s see….” He picked up a basket and began to walk through the aisles of food. “Ah! Here is one!” He spoke in a sing song voice. Tae’s list was very specific, even listing brands and the exact weights of the items needed.

Once all the necessities were procured Clear wandered around to see if there was a good deal on something interesting. That is when his coil began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen.

"Oooh, coupons?" He clicked on offer button and an application started to download. The application opened up with a smiling mascot and Clear felt a jolt of pain on the right side of his head. He clenched his teeth and touched his right temple. He blinked a few times and felt a little… odd. He caught the time on his watch.

"Uwaaah! I better get home! I don’t want Tae-san to scold me." Clear straightened himself out and went to the check out before rushing home. He felt a little winded when he got to the door and had to pause to take a few deep breaths which was a little worrisome, he normally had a lot of stamina. He unlocked the door and went in. He managed to get into the kitchen and put the groceries away, but was starting to feel a dull ache in his temples. Clear poured himself a glass of water and went upstairs to lay down.

Aoba arrived home a few hours later. “I’m home!” He called out as he removed his shoes. “Clear? Granny?” He looked confused when he got no response. Shouldn't Clear be home? He took Ren out of his bag and went upstairs to his room that he now shared with Clear. Aoba set Ren down on the floor and then his eyes were drawn to the bed. Clear was laying on top of the sheets flushed and his breathing was labored.

”Clear!?” Aoba rushed to the android’s side and instinctively put his hands to the other’s forehead. “You’re burning up!” He didn't think that Clear could get sick… maybe it was something more serious. No, he didn't want to think about that. Aoba swallowed in attempt to keep calm. “I’ll go get a cold cloth.”

Aoba rushed from the room and Clear watched him. He felt like he just couldn't catch his breath. He had gone to sleep and didn't notice that he was overheating. What was it that was making his hardware work so hard? Clear closed his eyes again and tried to take a deep breath.

Aoba returned with a small basin and some small hand towels. He wet one of them in cool water and put it on Clear’s forehead. He wet another one and began to gently pat the skin of Clear’s neck.

"A~h~ That feels nice." Clear said weakly but in his same cheery tone. Aoba had to choke back a laugh. Aoba unbuttoned the front of Clear shirt and placed the damp towel on his chest to help cool him further.

Aoba brushed Clear’s fine white hair away from the damp cloth. “How did you get sick?” He silently hoped that Granny would be home soon.

"I think… it was at the market… I began to feel strange …. before I got to the checkout…" Clear explained slowly. He closed his eyes when Aoba ran the back of his hand down his cheek, it was cool and felt nice. He indulged for a moment by rubbing his cheek against Aoba’s hand. His eyes snapped open. "Ah! Aoba-san!" Clear tried to sit up but Aoba pushed him down. "I know how I got sick." Clear smiled.

Aoba changed the cloths, now warm, to keep Clear cool. “How?”

"I caught a cold!" Clear grinned. Aoba gave him a look. A cold? Robots can’t catch colds…. wait does he mean a virus? Aoba started to get concerned when Clear opened his mouth. "My immune system must be working extra hard to get rid of it!" Aoba calmed down and chuckled. Clear smiled at Aoba’s laugh and took his beloved’s hand in his own.

”Aoba-san… can you give me my coil?” Aoba gave a little nod before he turned to dig in the pockets of Clear’s coat, still holding his hand, and handed the coil over to the android. Clear tapped the screen while Aoba watched him. He deleted the coupon app that he had downloaded at the store. His head stopped hurting and he felt like he could breath better. Clear took a deep breath and set his coil down on the bed. “I will be alright now, Aoba-san.” He had sensed Aoba’s worry earlier and wanted to relieve him.

"You have to be careful with spam." Aoba chided Clear tenderly. His hand ran over Clear’s artificial skin, it was still warm, but he figured it would take a little longer for him to cool down.

"But it was nice to have Aoba-san doting on me." Clear spoke softly as he snaked his free hand around Aoba’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Aoba gave into the kiss but slapped Clear’s chest in retaliation as if to say ‘Don’t get used to it!’. Clear just chuckled.


End file.
